


The Magic of Caboose

by agent_ontario



Series: RvB Poems & Oneshots [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Caboose is adorable, Gen, Tucker did it, even though he didnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: Random little moment; takes place in season ten, before Felix and Locus show up.





	The Magic of Caboose

As Caboose walked towards the Reds' Warthog, Wash yelped. "Hey - ! Don't touch that! You'll break it!"

Smash. Cue to the Warthog blowing up.

"Tucker did it."

"Caboose, you can't blame him when he's on the other side of the canyon," Wash sighed.

"Remote control destruction. Right, Church?"

". . ."

"Church?"

The AI fragment's powder-blue avatar popped into existence over Wash's shoulder. "I hate you guys. All of you."

"Sometimes, I do too." Wash knew what it felt like.

"Bluetard! What in Sam Hill just happened?!" 

Grif pointed an accusing finger at Caboose. "Our jeep blew up, no thanks to Mr. Moron here."

Caboose, being his usual oddly lovable self, said - "People are looking at me. Hi, people!"


End file.
